1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive section of a lift truck having a vehicle frame, a drive unit that has a steerable drive wheel, and at least one pivoting roller that is laterally offset from the drive wheel.
2. Technical Considerations
Drive sections of the above type are used in lift trucks of different designs and construction, for example in pallet trucks, high-lift trucks or low-lift order-picking trucks. The drive unit has a vehicle frame, an electrical drive unit with a drive wheel, at least one non-driven pivoting roller, as well as the complete electrical and hydraulic system of the lift truck.
Similar lift trucks of the known art conventionally have a single drive wheel which is part of an electrical drive unit. With regard to the arrangement and orientation of the drive unit, there are two different conventional designs and constructions.
In the first design, the drive unit is located to one side in the drive section. A non-driven pivoting roller is located on the other side of the drive section. The drive section therefore stands on the floor or roadway with a drive wheel on one side and a pivoting roller on the other side. A lift truck with a drive section of this type is called a four-wheel lift truck, wherein the number “four” is used because there are a drive wheel, a pivoting roller, and two load rollers.
In the second conventional design, the drive unit is located centrally in the drive section. A pivoting roller is located on each side of the drive section. The drive section therefore stands on the floor or roadway with a central drive wheel and two lateral pivoting rollers. A lift truck that is equipped with a drive section of this type is called a five-wheel lift truck.
The vehicle frames are conventionally adapted to meet the requirements of the different designs of the drive sections, and are thereby realized in different ways for the first design and for the second design. In a production plant for lift trucks, this results in a large number of different vehicle frames that have to be designed, manufactured, and kept in inventory.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle frame for lift trucks that can be used in drive sections of different modes of construction.